Broken Wings
by Becks
Summary: Okay, Jubilee is nineteen years old. and has problems, well wouldnt anyone living the way she has? come on ! im really bad at these things, main characters are Jubes and Wolverine, this was previously archived at www.wolverineandjubilee.com but i've decid
1. Flying As She Falls

It hurts to think sometimes

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced.

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Marvel. Lucky Lucky Marvel

THANKS: Laura, Fadumo, Heena, Gina, Sairah, Saddaf, Sangeeta and the rest of the gang, you inspire me …… if that's a good thing! 

FEEDBACK: Feedback rules.Send lots. I can be reached at [][1]lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com

**__**

Broken Wings

Part One

Flying As She Falls

Rebecca Ann West

It hurts to think sometimes.

In those moments where things are oh so clear, like the edges of broken glass.

So clear that you can see your face in the shadow of an idea, if that's the way you look at it.

Other times you see a thousand faces, each expression subtly different, like a schizophrenics nightmare.

Clear as glass, reflected in the mirror of your soul.

Glass is sharp.

*******************************************************************************************************

Jubilation Lee stared out across the lake, watching the night blackened water move, her expression pensive, her eyes hidden behind black shades that had so recently replaced the pink she had worn for so long. She was nineteen years old and had no idea of what to do with herself.

Well no, that was wrong, the problem was she had too many ideas. She could stay and join the X-Men as people seemed to expect, she could remain in Gen X, Frosty would love that. She could quit the superhero business altogether, become an engineer, a fashion model, work for industrial light and magic.

The last thought brought a reluctant smile to her lips, it hurt. It had been a while since she'd smiled, at least genuinely. She could admit it to herself, sitting out here, alone. Trying not to think.

But thoughts have a way of creeping up on you, she conceded the point to herself reluctantly, she remembered the times she'd sat here. After Illyana, sobbing helplessly at her first taste of death.

No, Not that, but the first time someone so very close had died and she had been so close, when her parent's had died she'd had no chance. But with Illyana there had been that nagging sensation of, 'I could have done better, if I'd been a better person she wouldn't have died.' 

It brought a half smiling half weeping quirk to her lips to think of it, of the tiny dark child and of the little blue doll that she still carried in her case every where she went.

The next truly personal thing that had brought her here had been Wolverine, as it always tended to be. When Apocalypse had….. she let the thought tail off. She didn't want to think about it, oddly it still hurt.

Bastion, ah God, there was a looped maelstrom of emotion. She supposed it should have been like the memories of an Apocalypse driven Logan and too painful to touch. But it wasn't, it was like a bruise, she wanted to poke the memories and feel them under her minds eye. So she didn't forget them, even if everyone else tried to.

Her thoughts ground to a halt again then, she hit her mental rewind and looked at the metaphorical last sentence. It sounded a teensy bit sick, even to her. She shook her head, dark hair shaking in the wind, blue lights catching the starlight. As a wry laugh left her lips she shifted position so that boot encased legs dropped over the edge of the jetty, to ease the pins and needles that had been paining her.

She couldn't seem to help herself though, her mind remembered even when she didn't want it too. Flashback's of his hands on her skin and his taste on her mouth. The constant feeling of restraint even as her mind struggled to break under torture to offer her the sweet oblivion she had been so very very desperate for. 

Holding on had seemed like a miracle, something to be praised and cursed at the same time. Her mind had teetered on the brink, and the knife blade had seesawed, literally, against the vein. 

In the end it had seemed the cowards way out, X-Men don't run, she'd said once, that odd quirk of the lips flashed into place again. No they didn't run, they embraced oblivion, as Scott had. Her head bowed, as if all the deaths she had seen had seen and participated in became a weight for the back of her neck.

It felt like that sometimes. Perhaps it did for everyone, but when your sitting staring out over cool water in the middle of the night it feels as if you're the only one alive, let alone the only one feeling the weight of your depression.

Yes. That's what it was, the depression monster, creeping out from underneath her bed to whip her with her failures. With the memories she repressed fiercely. And with the choices she didn't want to make. 

Sometimes memories hurt.

A lot.

She fell back onto her elbows, to stare up at the stars through the panels of black glass, she was indolent for only a moment, she heard a twig cracking, behind her and to her right. She didn't visibly stiffen, she'd learnt that over the years not to do that, it gave away the fact you knew they were there.

"Come out, where I can see you, or I fry you like a used 50 watt bulb"

It was a corny line, but true, that was her intention, otherwise you would have any tom, dick, or super villain thinking they could sneak up on you. She rolled onto her stomach soundlessly and waited.

A low chuckle floated in on the evening air, and she relaxed instantaneously, she knew that sound!

"Don't think I'd much like that darlin'" 

And Logan strolled out of the undergrowth.

   [1]: mailto:lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com



	2. Heart And Shoulder

Broken Wings

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced.

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Marvel. Lucky Lucky Marvel

THANKS: Wow :) What a response so here chapter two, if you keep it up I'll be able to give you all nine chapeters before I go away !on Saturday ! Special hugs to the people who remembered me at W&J (Candylynn, BrokenWing81 and Marjorie ) And to those who are new and were just Soooooo Nice. Heather, Floria Tosca, SaphireDraco Who is so right! The Bud Who gives feedback flavoured feedbackAnd last but not least Rede 

FEEDBACK: Feedback rules.Send lots. I can be reached at [][1]lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com

**__**

Broken Wings

Part Two

Heart and Shoulder

He watched the tension flow out of her like water and the mask reappear.

He wasn't fooled.

This was Jubilee, he knew her as well as he knew himself, no, actually, he knew her better considering his lack of memory.

He had never expected her to hide things from him, well not important things.

But then what did he expect? He hid himself constantly, and left when she needed him, the everyday seen Jube's needing more than his shoulder on occasions.

As usual he'd been wrong.

'Ro had chased him up, and told him in no uncertain terms to drag his ass back ta the mansion and find out what was wrong with Jubilee, he hadn't expected to find her here, she reserved this space for grief and family tragedies. 

But here she was, and starin' up at him through shades so dark he couldn't see her eyes any more. He could smell her tho' and she stank of confusion and old grief. Her smile was strained at the edges and he cursed himself in five ways to hell for not seeing it sooner.

Squatting down he used his normal method of questioning on her "Wassup kid?"

That brought a quick smile to her face, but it looked almost forced, he sighed under his breath, this could be a long night. He collapsed into a sitting position with his legs sprawled out in front of him just as she spoke.

"Its just that Wolvie, I'm not a kid anymore"

he made a show of looking her up and down as she folded into a position mimicking him, then shook his head.

"Yer right there" she looked even more downtrodden and the scent of confusion intensified. "So, what's the problem?"

"You won't laugh?"

Laugh, oh damn, he hoped this wasn't one of those life questions that he couldn't answer. He pulled a stogie out of his shirt pocket and held it out to her 

"Light this darlin' an it's guaranteed"

A paff later and he listened smokin' in silence while she unburdened herself, he could understand her, since when had she had a normal life to make normal life decisions? They we're so alike it hurt him to look into her eyes sometimes.

She'd finished talkin' now and was just lookin' at him, he could feel that look right through the shades, so much hope and he had an idea of what might just help, it was a big might.

"I've got an idea darlin, but ya might not like it"

Her hand moved to her face, the tips of her fingers glowin' in the starlight. She took off her shades and gave him a level look with dark blue eyes that were rimmed with a red that tore at his heart.

"I'll try anything once"

And there at the back of the midnight blue a tiny spark of her old spirit stirred.

He let one eyebrow slide up in an expression he'd learnt from her.

"Really Darlin' I'm shocked"

suddenly her firecracker smile split her face, touching her eyes.

"With a capital Sh Wolvie?"

He winked at her glad to see her back from wherever she'd been.

"Sure, now ya gonna hear this idea?"

he watched her assume the position he'd mentally nicknamed 'student awaiting instruction' and stared at him. He shook his head and then put out his stoogie.

"It's simple kid, we'll do a bit of travelling, Canada and back should be good, let ya sort out ya head"

For a little while she just stared at him, as if he'd said somethin' really really stupid and then she smiled. Not just her firecracker grin this time but a slow deep smile that lit up her eyes.

"Wolvie, that's the best idea I've heard, in" 

She paused and then her grin broadened.

"Ever, when do we leave?"

He grinned back at her, her smile was contagious it always had been.

"Oh soon darlin' soon, I have a few things to sort first, two days, tops"

She looked at him for a second, suspicions in her eyes that he'd put there, he knew it now, by leaving when she needed him most. He tensed waiting for the rejection he'd have given if he were in her place.

She flung herself at him with a whoop. Yelling as he caught her and hugged her close.

"Cool. Roadtrip!"

And it hit him at that moment how much he'd missed this, and her.

   [1]: mailto:lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com



	3. It's My Life

Broken Wings

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced.

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Marvel. Lucky Lucky Marvel

THANKS: [Jen][1] Glad to hear your enjoying it And – Jubes2681 Who is Tooooo nice to me not to have a mention!

FEEDBACK: Feedback rules.Send lots. I can be reached at [][2]lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com

**__**

Broken Wings

Part Three

It's My Life

Convincing Frosty she should leave would, she decided, be much more difficult than fighting off a full pack of sentinels. Painful, filled with flying debris and most definitely life threatening.

It wasn't so much that she was going on a road trip, no she'd let Paige, Jono, Monet and Angelo go off to celebrate graduation. It wasn't even the fact she couldn't say when she was going to be back.

No.

It was because she was going with Wolvie.

Now, she and Emma Frost had had their arguments during her tenure at the Massachusetts centre. But this one had been a record breaker.

Sean had come running, he'd told her afterwards that he'd thought there'd been a full scale invasion from the shouting. She had told him in all seriousness that if he hadn't come in there would have been a casualty and it wouldn't have been her. 

So now she sat, curled up on her usual rock in the grotto.

It was a fairly nice rock, never all that cold, but high off the ground so that she had to climb the side to reach her sitting space. She could see the entire grotto from here if she looked. The light green of the grass and darker green of the trees like turquoise and emeralds. Then the diamond white flash of light off of the stream darkening to sapphire as the water stilled.

Today however she didn't see it, she was looking inwards, to that inner darkness she hid behind the happy girl Friday façade. To what she would have to do. 

Her fingers wound through the cracks and tiny pieces of grass and moss that made up the rocks craggy face and thought hard. She couldn't go without an explanation, but she would go, she had to.

She knew in the back of her mind she sounded desperate, she wasn't kidding anyone let alone herself, she was desperate.

Her head needed to get screwed on straight before she did something dumb, Wolvie had offered the perfect solution with his normal mix of diplomacy and tough guy attitude. She didn't believe any of it, except that she'd had to go to Massachusetts and tell Emma and Sean that she'd be away.

Wolvie had insisted on it, said he'd straighten it out with Storm and the others, but she had to see Emma, she had thought she had the easy option. She was just beginning to see that she had been wrong.

What could the 'Queen have against her Wolvster? Well he was bad tempered, and had a tendency to move against authority, but between them she and the 'Queen had both of those, in abundance.

Jubilee sighed and slipped her waist over the rock's side and felt with her toes for the foot holds she knew were there. It looked as if she was going to have to confront Frosty again, and this time she wasn't going to back down, not even if Sean screamed the place down.

She hit the ground with a light thump and walked through the grass, she could feel it, soft and slightly damp against her bare feet. She couldn't say when that had become a habit, but she preferred it now, bare feet made less noise, and gave her more contact with the world around her.

The doors whooshed open, the breeze hit her face and a shiver hit down her spine like a ghostly caress.

She turned to look back, seeing Everett standing then suddenly, wavering as if through a veil of tears. She hadn't gone back to the X-mansion to mourn him, she'd stayed here. Now she regretted it.

His eyes were mournful, he had loved her, she knew. 

She hadn't loved him back.

She couldn't, not the way he wanted her too.

With that she turned her back on the grotto and strode into the corridor, her feet making echoing slaps against the floor.

Wolvie, she thought, would have recognised that stride. False bravo, false confidence sounded with every step.

He should know, she'd stolen it from him.

She didn't bother with the light house sandals she'd worn on the way there; she needed the high she was on to confront Frosty. Stopping would ruin her timing, not to mention erode her courage.

Of course Sean could always do that for her.

"Jubilee, luv, I dinnae think this be the time to talk to Em"

She ducked under his outstretched arm, sometimes being one of the only mutant's actually smaller than Wolverine was a blessing.

She shot her reply back over her shoulder.

"Tell it ta someone who cares"

Then she rapped on Emma's office door, why she needed an office when she had the cabin no one knew, but she liked it.

"Enter"

Ah there was frost dripping from the regal tones, but this had to be done, so Jubilee was going to do it. She squared her shoulders and pulled her 5'5 frame up to its highest extent, then stepped through the door.

The first thing she saw was the mirror image of her face reflected in the wide gold framed mirror above Emma Frosts head. It was probably meant to be demoralising, but to anyone who was shorter than most twelve year olds very little could be demoralising.

It showed Jubilation Lee in all her semi-adult glory. A long braid that touched the centre of her back wrapped like a coronet around the top of her head, eyes that slanted upwards almost to meet the corners of curving well shaped black eyebrows. And those eyes, not Chinese eyes those, a pure blazing blue like the heart of a gas flame, or hells fire. She'd tried contacts for a while, after the Bastion incident, remembering the gold of her powerless eyes. They were blue now, and furious.

She'd intended to be conciliatory, god knew she would need the grovelling to get Emma to release her. That was not what came out of her mouth, se wondered if she'd been possessed except her voice was it's normal contralto, warm and rich as tubular bells.

"I'll be gone in the morning Frosty"

Emma's blonde head went up like a falcon who'd just been de-hooded, eyes flashing fire as if she'd just been mortally insulted. Perhaps she had, Jubilee couldn't find it in her to care right now. Frost had had it coming for an age now, a humbling of her pride; after Ev' you would have thought she'd learnt humility, you'd have been wrong. It had all glanced off of her like it had slid off of the ice that encased her chilly heart.

Frost by Name. Frost by Nature.

"You are not going any where miss Lee, not without my express permission, and you will most certainly not get that to go off with that rampaging wild man" 

The mirror above the desk was to witness several surprising events in its lifetime, but the change in Jubilee's face and perhaps most in those expressive eyes, was one of the most mysterious. They flared first, then darkened until they touched that colour that only the sky had managed before at midnight when the moon had been covered by clouds. And there in the gloom flared a dark fire, it wasn't the normal shimmer of rage that most adolescents glowed with at some point or another, it was a wholly adult emotion.

"Take it back"

It was a growl that Wolverine would have recognised, he'd trailed around the orient with her, but perhaps mostly he'd remember the feral child who'd once dragged him from a cross. This voice was all of those thing with added maturity bound together with despair.

Emma Frost had never been good at other peoples emotions, despite being one of the worlds foremost telepaths. She just looked back at Jubilee her eyes hard. She'd never given in and never would, no one had ever taken her aside and explained to her the old proverb about oak trees, reeds and a strong wind.

The fire in Jubilee's eye's blazed until it rivalled the one shimmering around her fingers, uncontrolled, or perhaps uncontrollable rage pushing her fire out through the cradle of her skin until it danced around her body.

Then it died, and for a moment with it all the illumination in the room. There was something gone from her face now. Some inexpressible adolescent quality that had clung. She could no longer be described as a 'young adult' only the word woman would fit her now.

Then she inclined her head and retrieved her shades from the pocket of the black jeans she was wearing, slipping them over the bridge of her nose and shielding her expression.

"Very well, goodbye Miss Frost"

Her drawl was suppressed, almost gone as if she was making every effort to be formal, to hold her own with this master of cold formality. An onlooker would have told her there was no need, she burned with her own purpose at that moment.

Before Emma could ask what she meant, Jubilee expanded on her point, as if the latent talent she had for telepathy had changed into empathy. Neither had happened, Jubilee was simply acting on instinct.

"Your guardianship of me ended last year, I've been glad ta stay with my extended family, but I've had it up to here"

She made a gesture just above the hollow where her pulse beat rapidly in time with her blood.

"But now I'm outta here"

her clipped formality was vanishing, too much effort for it to be recalled in icy fury. She turned and walked out of the office, she didn't slam the door. It was shut gently behind her with a click of a latch.

Emma Frost, once the White Queen of the Hellfire Club smiled.

"Goodbye Jubilation, best of luck to you"

If you ask any mother, they're proud to see their children grow up, even if it does mean them leaving with people they dislike, and to put the fire back in Jubilee's eyes she would have seen her leave with Victor Creed.

She stood in a swirl of snowy white, there were things to be done before tomorrow.

   [1]: http://proxy-mail.mailcity.lycos.com/bin/redirector.cgi?plass=1&url=http%3a%2f%2fwww%2efanfiction%2enet%2findex%2efic%3faction%3ddirectory-authorprofile%26userid%3d64070&uuid=5348&partner_key=mailcity
   [2]: mailto:lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com



	4. Island

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced.

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Marvel. Lucky Lucky Marvel

THANKS: BrokenWing81 :) you're the best! Meg The Fierce Lady and Candy

AN : For those of you reading this I'm off for a weeks holiday with the family ***groans* **I'll have no net access so your getting three chapters at once *glares fiercely* that means I expect reviews! For those of you who are also reading Silk and Steel, the third chapter is well under way and you'll get it as soon as I get back! I promise!

FEEDBACK: Feedback rules.Send lots. I can be reached at [][1]lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com

**__**

Broken Wings

Part Four

Island

You have to wonder sometimes, about the sixth sense that grows up between partners. It took time she knew but it was worth it. The minute Jubilee stepped out of the door of the school and heard the roar of Harley engine noise. a smile crossed her face, the first one since the fight with Frosty.

She took a deep breath, she had always lived for mornings like this. Quiet enough for her to hear the wind tousling her hair, but unfortunately it also let the long suppressed thoughts give tongue. Something in her would look back on this moment later and be very sorry for the sad person she had been at the time, but that wasn't now. All the possessions of her life were tucked into a small back pack and wallet. It was one of those things that had hurt to look at.

Packing last night was a thing of nightmare. Have you ever wanted to sit back and cry? not small sobs but to howl at the moon in sheer tearless grief? All over one photograph? If she hadn't already figured out that she was having severe problems then that would have tipped her off. 

"Darlin'"

Jubilee never thought the words 'jumped out of my skin' were real until that moment. she must have gone up at least a foot. All that gymnastics training hadn't gone to waste.

"Bloody hell Wolvie! Havn't I told ya not ta creep up on me?!" 

She had never seen someone manage to combine amusement and worry in quite that way before. It told her something was up.

"Darlin…"

Hesitant Wolvster, the thought almost made her smile. that means either he's cancelling on the trip, which wouldn't be unexpected. Or theres something had gone really wrong.

"What?"

"I've been waiting fur ya fur the last five minutes, Darlin, did ya fight with Em?"

That's when her knees buckled, something in her should have heard him coming, well heard him again. And she should have, definitely should have known he was there. She had always known. She managed not to collapse. Just turning it into a stagger but she doubted she'd fooled Wolvie. Ten points to Lee.

"I'll go 'talk' ta her, shall I?"

She couldn't help grinning at that statement, walking forward a few steps and wrapping her arms around the Wolvesters waist, for a minute letting herself become his 'kid' again. It worked for a minute.

"Nah, let it slide Wolvie, I wanna get outa here"

Ducking out of the hug she made a three point turn 'round and grabbed the haversack, the blue eye's she turned back to Logan were dull and disinterested. Flat.

*********************************************************************************************** 

He'd never actually been worried about Jube's mental health until now, the look she'd given him just before they'd roared out of the school had actually reminded him more of himself that he'd ever wanted to see in another being. He'd never had this problem with the kitten.

That he realised was the problem

Jube's wasn't the kitten.

He thought that he didn't have that problem even after 'Ro had accused him of it. He could remember the lecture she'd given him "You cannot treat that child the way you would treat Catherine, they are not the same person" His reply had been along the lines of 'I know 'Ro' and now he did.

She'd been grown up when he met her, and yet despite bruises that soul of her's had blazed out of those eyes. The only person he knew who could meet him as an equal on almost any playing field. 

It had almost been a physical pain to see that spirit gone, and if it took him all of the private time he had they'd get it back.

And back to stay, now where to…….

  
"Umm Wolvie?"

"Yeah Darlin'?"

"Whats with the road block?"

He looked up and groaned internally, turning the sound into a growl low in his throat.

"That's no roadblock Darlin'"

What It was was a full scale ambush.

   [1]: mailto:lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com



	5. Dear God

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced.

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Marvel. Lucky Lucky Marvel

THANKS: As Before

FEEDBACK: Feedback rules. Send lots. I can be reached at [lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com][1]

AUTHORS NOTE: As some of the more observant of you may have noticed all the chapter titles are song titles :) if you email me with the correct answers to the 'who sang them' question I'll give you a BIG dedication *giggles* 

**__**

Broken Wings

Part Five

Dear God

He could see it now, the fact that they were in deep shit wasn't helping him, but Jubilee had straightened up against his back, he could almost feel the power building within her.

"Cool"

He blinked, twice; eyes locked on ta the thing ahead of them. Normally he would have said the kid had been around him too long but it wasn't true, now. He had a bad feeling about the entire thing but this was a fight. He could understand that in a way he couldn't understand Jube's falling apart.

Then the first of the 'things' advanced, he knew what they were and wished he didn't. 'It looks that not even decades of running can save ya sometimes' his conscience taunted him. These were old enemies.

The black claw they had been called then. He doubted they were called something so, blatant, now. The thing was one of their edge soldiers. A mutant so deformed that if it had appeared in society someone would have shot it down, to put it out of its misery if nothing else.

And then it spoke

***************************************************************************************************************

It was like being filled with solid light and liquid heat; her power had risen and set her on fire at the first sign of a possible threat. Wild and out of control, the way her life seemed to be swinging these days. 

But she revelled in this.

The thing didn't disgust her; she'd learnt long ago that the outside packaging didn't matter. It repulsed her though; the two were subtly different. It looked as if it had rotted from the inside out, but glowing in the darkness were two deep green eyes.

Power lit them the way they lit her eyes, and then it spoke. That shocked her. That it still could, and that the fact the voice was an angelic choir. Her inner voices were conflicting. The mouthy mall rat said that nothing that ugly should be able ta have a voice like that. While the Emma Frost educated voice told her something much more rational 'Karma Jubilation, Karma' As if its mutation had given it that voice ta even out the cost of the change. 

"We want the girl. Logan. We will leave off our pursuit of you for the girl."

She stiffened he power raising to tidal wave force, she was struggling to keep it in as she listened for Wolvie's answer. It came quite and reassured as if this was one of the danger rooms sentinels.

"Go ta hell, bub, the kid ain't goin' nowhere"

Sweet Relief, it rolled through her, for a second there, just a second. A treacherous dark part of her heart had expected him to leave her again. To abandon her for the final time, that one moment of relaxation had been enough to let her control stretch towards the breaking point.

"Then"

The Angel chorus spoke again.

"Then I'm afraid we shall have to kill both of you, I am quite regretful"

A second later the road around them exploded, fires began, and she could see it. There were more monstrosities of course, freaks of nature she would have called them before college. Or just freaks, but there were normal looking people there too. About twenty.

They could take them.

She was dizzy now, she could take them alone the amount of power that was creeping through her veins. Even drugs hadn't done this for her, she was going to loose control, and she was going to loose it spectacularly.

***************************************************************************************************************

"Wolvie" 

Her voice was a whisper in his ear, but something there made all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I need ya ta duck when I say duck"

Tight coiling strain was ripping through her tone, he was doubtful 'bout ducking in a fight but this was Jube's, he had 'n idea that he should duck. He nodded his head in tense agreement and felt her tension hitch up.

"Duck"

It was little more than a whisper but he did it, a second later he was more than glad he had.

The world exploded, the fire wasn't multicoloured it was blue. A pure rush of flame that miraculously avoided him but he could smell the burning and hear the screams, the 'claw hadn't been so lucky. 

He was grinning when she finished, but not for long, he could no longer feel her on the seat behind him and that was bad. And one man was still standing.

He appeared human, and handsome, a lot like the Cajun when you thought of it, in fact, he could be Remy's double. His eyes were burning though, black pupils at the centre of real flickering orange flame.

"My masters will be impressed"

The man flicked a speck of ash from a suit which screamed designer, even to the fashion dead Wolverine.

"Since I was only here to observe I shall leave you in peace now _monsieur _Logan. _Regardé bién La Fauçon_ __Noir are watching you"

And then he disappeared; the space he had been standing on was marred by a patch or scorched earth.

Logan turned slowly afraid to see the worst, not knowing what the worst was. And saw Jubilee lying on the ground, he wasn't sure if she was breathing.

   [1]: mailto:lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com



	6. Angel

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced.

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Marvel. Lucky Lucky Marvel

THANKS: Gladriel, for telling me not to leave it at part five [**Melissa Nolen**][1] whose story (To The Gallows Foot And After) ROCKS And to Gemma Rawlins for surviving Harlington community school and me the former for 10 years ! tranquillisers at the ready

FEEDBACK: Feedback rules. Send lots. I can be reached at [lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com][2]

**__**

Broken Wings

Part Six

Angel

He jumped off the bike and was on the ground on his knees before the normal roadside sounds could resume. There was no carnage as such so they were safe for about fifteen seconds. Not only was Jube's hardly breathin' there was a spreading pool of blood around her.

  
Rolling her over he let a hiss creep out from between his teeth, it looked like she'd it a sharp piece of rock after coming off the bike. The unconsciousness he could cope with but constant blood loss would kill her, the gash looked wide but not too deep. 

Thinking for a second he reached behind him and into one of the sacks and found the emergency medical kit that Hank had pushed on him before he left. He opened it out on the lay-by's floor and found what he was looking for. It was part of a complicated lookin' kit that Hank had told him was for bone marrow transfusion. He ripped the slim piece of tubing from it mooring with a low growl and extended one claw.

Jubilee's breathing hitched.

"Hang on Darlin' it's a long shot, but it may save ya" 

It was a mutter under his breath as he made a small circular hole in her wrist. He blocked it with the pressure of his thumb before repeating the act on himself. He pushed the tube up into the vein before un-blocking Jube's wrist and slipping the tube inside.

In a normal situation it wouldn't have worked, but he was trusting to his healing factor, Hank had said it had to do with his blood perhaps it would work. He could almost hear one of his old enemies sneering.

'Bet your life?'

He wasn't though, he was betting the kid's, and that was much more important.

***************************************************************************************************************

Shit but did she ever hurt. What had she been doing?

Then it all came back to her, starting with her loss of control. She opened her eyes.

There was a fire crackling in front of her, it was full dark, her back was killing her but she was fairly comfortable. When a muscle shifted under her head she figured out why, she was lying in Wolvie's lap.

It should have embarrassed her but it didn't, this was Wolvie for gods sake if she wasn't safe here then where was she? He looked down then, blue eyes dark with, yes it was concern.

"You ok Jube's?"

She shifted a bit, she felt sore but otherwise fine

"Guess so, you?"

He didn't grin but the ends of his mouth turned up, he looked pleased with himself.

"I'm good, was worried about ya, ya nearly died"

She could feel her eyes widening, died, as in dead, de nada, finito, the final curtain call, mall police have got ya. She frowned, so what had he done?

It looked like she was going to have to ask, typical. Then she spotted the bandage flush against his wrist and her frown deepened.

"Watcha do? Try to kill y'self at the thought?" 

He shook his head, looking out over the fire, checking the woods to keep them safe.

"Healing factor don't like self inflicted wounds darlin'"

She picked up her own wrist and looked at the bare skin before thumping him on the chest.

"Explain ya big knucklehead"

The twitch at the corner of his mouth deepened.

"I figured 'Ro would never forgive me if I let ya die kiddo, so I gave ya a bit of my healing factor"

Her face was blank for a minute before she got it.

"Well fuck if that isn't the weirdest thing that's happened to me yet"

He slapped the side of her head lightly.

"Language, ya ain't me yet"

She looked up at him, laughing as she hadn't in quite a while, even her eyes danced with it, he looked a question at her.

  
"Nah, but I'm a step closer"

He tapped her again but his smile was in place.

"Go ta sleep kid, I'll watch out for ya"

She drifted off then, she hadn't been sleeping well at the academy, or at the mansion. But now she was tired, which was good, but she didn't understand it. She moved her hand slightly so that it was resting over Wolvie's heart and then slipped off into the darkness.

He sat and watched her in the firelight itching the bandage on his wrist, he hadn't talked about side affects of what he'd done because he didn't know any, he'd never done this before, and never would again if he could help it. Not because he didn't want to. Because he never wanted her to be that close to death again.

He looked out into the darkness seeing a car go passed on the road, they should be safe for tonight but he took nothing for granted.

Tonight he was watching. 

   [1]: mailto:melissa123@mindspring.com
   [2]: mailto:lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com



	7. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced.

DISCLAIMER: Everything belongs to Marvel. Lucky Lucky Marvel

THANKS: Sacharrine ummmm :) UST isnt a fave of mine so I think your afe for now ! Jubes2681 Overdramatics are appreciated and rewarded Protonix Glad your enjoying yourself :) 

FEEDBACK: Feedback rules. Send lots. I can be reached at [lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com][1] Reviewers will be rewarded by a midnight visit from your favourite X flamers will be chopped up and fed to Vic at chow time !

**__**

Broken Wings

Part Seven

Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

She stood alone in an alien landscape, surrounded by spiky trees that should never have existed in the normal everyday world. Beneath her feet was the cold whiteness of the marble spiral staircase that arched up towards the light that broke the bleak greyness of the sky.

Remy stood on the step two above her, hair tied back in the ponytail that had become familiar to her when the thief had invited her to his home. The Black suit wasn't like him though, let alone the black silk shirt that went with it.

Not that he didn't look spiffy.

Then her gaze finally reached his eyes, they weren't Remy's eyes, Remy's were a deep red, like the heart of a fire, this man's eyes were fire, living flickering flame. And the smile that curved the corner of his mouth was as unlike the Cajun's grin as it could be. It was all deep dark velvet, like sex and ice cream.

"Well, Well, Well, wha' have we got here, hmm chere?"

His voice almost seemed to leave coloured echo's in the atmosphere around them as he took a step down so that he was standing directly in front of her. A thicker Frencher accent than the Cajun's as if he was actually French.

"I was waiting f'r the Wolverine, but my little trap caught _vous_ instead, _tres interessant_"

He put out a hand as if to touch her face and she threw a tiny line of pyrotechnics in instinct to keep him away, he caught them gently and cradled them in his hand a tiny glowing ball of nuclear power in his palm.

A smile flicked the corner of his mouth again and he pulled a pair of shade's out of the air closing his hand as he put them on, but not quickly enough that she didn't see the brief flare of mixed pleasure and pain in his eyes. 

"_Oui_, truly a fascinating woman, but I must be gone now, _au revoir ma petite étincelle_"

And then he was gone, there was no flash of light no smoke or even a scorch mark where he had been just an empty space on the stairs.

Then the place itself dissolved around her flinging her back into the darkness of sleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

She had been tossin' and turnin' most of the night and he was worried for her, he felt her entire body tense for a moment, and she glowed briefly before flickering out like the fire he had doused a few minutes before dawn. He looked out over the road wonderin' what she was dreaming about when she let out a cry.

His body went on instant alert as he glanced around the clearing and then down at her, she was awake her eyes glowing like sapphires in the early morning light, she wasn't seeing him by the looks of her she wasn't seeing anything he shook her shoulders gently.

"Come on Darlin', lets see a bit of life here"

She focused her eyes clicking into the real world and locking onto his face like he was a homing beacon, for a second she was still and then she reared upwards throwing her arms around him and buryin' her face in his neck.

She was crying.

He was Wolverine and unafraid of anythin' he told himself all the time, but her crying reached into he chest and ripped at his heart it was so rare, or so rarely heard. She was his firecracker, not his child the way Kitty was but his partner and to hear her lost like this hurt him, perhaps more than it hurt her.

Making motions with one of his hands across her back he managed to soothe her until she managed to choke out the story of her nightmare, it sent chills tangling across his flesh making every single one of his hairs stand on end, Jube's hadn't seen the man she was describing, but she could describe him down to the accent.

He made a decision then that he was probably going to regret later, he stood up still holding her against him and sat her down on his Harley.

"Darlin' we gotta be movin' on now, I have a friend I want ya to meet"

*****************************************************************************************************************************

She had been trying to control herself, not look like such a wuss, a kid all over again, but Wolvie hadn't said anythin' he seemed distracted, not himself, her college education was makin' her think hard about this, the part of her that was more Jubilee than Jubilation Lee was wonderin' what kind of friend the Wolvster was taking her too and was remembering Madripoor with relish.

Putting a hand to her head she winced, she was betting her hair was worse than Paige's in a hurricane, she put her hand into her pocket and came out with a nifty little comb/brush and a pocket mirror. Looking at herself in it she had to sigh, what a mess, her hair had come loose of its nest of braids and was sticking up all over the place and her eyes were red rimed with crying.

"Was'up Darlin'?"

Wolvie had come up behind her and she shrugged her shoulders meeting storm blue eyes in the tiny reflection of the mirror.

"As usual I'm a mess"

He grinned the usual one half of the mouth up the other half down smile, before his eyes became slightly more serious, soft, but still slightly serious. 

"That's what ya get for growin' the hair out"

He ran his fingers through and she winced at the tangles as he undid what was left of the braids. He looked at her for a moment longer his expression blank, then he put a hand out an relived her of the comb and began to rearrange her hair.

What followed wasn't as bad as she'd imagined Wolvie had a surprisingly light touch on her hair and it was warm in the spot where they were sitting, she heard the light bass rumble that passed for a laugh from Wolvie and opened her eyes.

"What?"

He was silent for a second before gathering her hair into three separate strands and beginning to weave a surprisingly complex braid as he spoke.

"You were purrin' like a kitten darlin'" 

She felt a flush creep up her neck and fired off another question to stop him from noticing it.

"Where'd you learn to do hair Wolvie? You a hairdresser in ya last life?"

She regretted the reference to his missing memories as soon as she'd said it, but not as much as she regretted the answer he gave her.

"Helped a lot o' women with their hair of a mornin' Lee" 

She was stopped cold by that for a minute and she felt at the back of her mind an unfamiliar emotion stirring that hated every single one of those women, even Jean. That stopped her cold, jealousy? Over Wolvie's women? She stopped her mental tracks and put up a huge warning sign before coming back to herself as he perched her shades on her head.

"Thanks"

He nodded at her shutting the mirror and tucking it back in the pocket of her jeans before movin to the Harley and starting the engine. She ran over and climbed on behind him and waited for him to turn the engine over and be gone, instead he turned to her and put one finger beneath her chin. 

For an endless second he held her eyes midwinter horizon and midsummer sky clashing and then he turned around and kicked the Harley back onto the road, she could have sworn he had murmured somethin' like 'almost but not quite'

   [1]: mailto:lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com



	8. Ghost

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced.

DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognise belongs to Marvel, lucky them, Anyone you don't know which includes The DarkAngel, Daemon and Remy's mysterious twin are mine, I made them up in my mad little head, any reference to people real or fictional is a terrible mistake or new psychic powers. 

THANKS: Dazzler – Lush hmmm :) lovely to hear from you oh faithful fan and good to see wolverineandjubilee.com working again! Susan J glad you're enjoying it

FEEDBACK: *deep breath* feedback will be worshiped adored looked over and poured with melted chocolate covered in whipped cream eaten and cherished nourished and thanked for later, everyone who feeds the feedback machine gets the X Man/Woman of choice covered in the feedback chocolate combo and hand delivered via my mail @ the following address. [lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com][1]

**__**

Broken Wings

Part Eight

Ghost

The road they were going down was long and lined with Ash trees, she hadn't seen another car, bike or trailer since they'd turned down this side road almost an hour ago. Her stomach grumbled and she leant up so that she could talk in Wolvie's ear. Everyone else was so much taller it was reassuring you have someone that close to her own height.

"We nearly there?"

He nodded rubbing the ever present stubble against her cheek, and stoppin' the bike.

"We walk from here Darlin'"

She looked about, they were in a sort of parking spot, it was quiet but she could almost hear music in the background, above the sounds of small birds and animals, she turned to the man beside her.

"Can you hear the music, or am I goin' round the twist?"

He nodded a smile twisting his mouth, but he didn't answer, she stamped her foot, only Wolvie drove her to that gesture and his smile deepened at the corner of his mouth.

"There's music darlin' there's also a guide, when he halls his ass out of the tree and stops oglin'"

A slightly miffed sniff was heard and she spun around in time to see a slight man of around a year or so older than her slipping out of the tree, next to the bike, his skin was rippling from the colour of the foliage to finish off at a light surfers tan as he stood on the ground. His eyes were a light green of new spring leaves and matched his slightly effeminate features.

"The Angel said to expect you to be insulting, so I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that"

She wanted to laugh at the upper class voice that sounded ever so slightly miffed at her partner but Wolvie's hand on her arm made her stop.

"Prince Ta'nell, I didn't know you were still here"

Then man made a slight shrug before pushing shoulder length blonde hair back behind one pointed ear.

"It's interesting here, so I stay"

He turned to her then and looked her over, she didn't much like the feeling it gave her of being an slightly substandard piece of meat.

  
"What're you lookin' at ya pointy eared freak of nature"

She saw Wolvie's eyes close and that long suffering look she'd seen a few times before when she'd thrown them into a fight appeared, but nothing happened, the man merely raised his chin a notch and looked back at Wolverine.

  
"The Angel was right, you do bring trouble with you"

He turned back to her.

"I am looking at you Miss Lee, to make sure that passing through my protections will not harm you, I apologise if my conduct is unbecoming, my nurse told me often enough that staring is rude"

He smiled briefly and she noticed that his pupils weren't round, they were slitted the way a cats were. Then he moved off into the woods diagonally to the road and stopped a few meters in to wait for them.

"Wolvie, who's that he talks with a worse culture shock than Warren, and prince? We don't have princes, this is America, I had enough of that with M"

The older man was watching the younger before he turned back to her, his eyes were dark with concern.

"Start thinkin' before you act or you'll be back to bein' kidded, He's a Prince alright and he's got enough power for most of the mutants on this world to step light around him"

She stared at Wolvie for a moment and then looked at the slight figure in the trees with disbelief, he didn't look like anything, and then she thought of Stephen Strange the Earth's sorcerer supreme who looked like a businessman and herself and Magneto and Wolvie. She nodded to him.

  
"Sorry, but he's got such a 'tude"

A wry smile appeared as Wolvie slid after the other man

"No ones perfect Darlin'"

She had time to reflect on that as they moved through the undergrowth, no ones perfect was it really that simple, the answer for all the things that had been torturing her? She filed it away for later thought, concentrating on getting through the woods, her time at college hadn't helped her keep her woods skill. Suddenly there was a cry off to her left and the Prince stopped dead and called out.

"Daemon, come here now" 

She looked around for another man of the Princes age or a teenager or somethin' she strained her ears for the sound of steps and almost leapt out of her skin when a little winged shape slammed into the Prince's chest forcing him to wrap his arms around it to stop it falling. Laughter rang out as the young man turned with a wry smile on his face.

  
"May I present Daemon to you Miss Lee, since he'll probably dog your footsteps"

He was holding in his arms a child of around five years with beautiful white feathered wings, he looked like a tiny cherub his cheeks still possessed of enough baby fat to make him cute, dark violet eyes and rich auburn hair told her that he would be a lady killer when he was older. His eyes at that moment though were fixed on Wolverine.

"Logan, up"

She felt her eyebrows rise and her eyes widen as Wolverine, who scared most people with sense, lifted the child out of the princes arms and placed him on his shoulder before turning to show her to him.

"Kiddo, this is Jubilation Lee, a good friend of mine, you be nice and stay out of her head"

The tiny child nodded and held out a tiny hand, she took it lightly and realised that it was almost the same size a her own, and there were already the start of calluses to match hers, she felt a tug of empathy with the little one before she released his hand, the prince who had been watching nodded and moved off.

She was lost in thought again when her feet registered the change from wood to cultivated ground, she didn't stop though until the music that had teased her ears at the edge of the road came back to her, she could hear the words now

"Of all my demon spirits, I need you the most 

I'm in love with your ghost"

She knew the Indigo Girls tune but it wasn't being accompanied by a guitar. She looked up and saw a woman perched on the porch of an old colonial style house singing to herself and playing what looked to be a harp. 

As if Jubilee's gaze had touched her she looked up and she could see the smile that broke across her features from where she was, it reached out and gently caressed the skin.

She quickened her step to catch up with the other two even as they reached the woman, she almost ran the last few steps as Wolvie held out the child the woman sighed

"Daemon, will you never be still?"

  
Close too she was beautiful in the same was as Storm was, that exotic loveliness. Her eyes were the same colour as the little boys a dark purple but her hair was silver, not silver blonde but a true metallic colour, it made her eyebrows and lashes almost fade into the porcelain of her face. She was dressed in black jeans and a black pullover her hair loose in a pool on the porch. She was speaking again.

"It had been some time Logan"

She was surprised to see a trace of colour catch Wolvie's cheeks, the little boy had settled in the woman's lap as if he belonged there, she could take a guess that this was his mother.

"Well Ange' I need a favour"

The woman sighed and it rippled across the harp strings in a cascade of noise

"You always need a favour Logan, but first your companion?"

Wolvie turned to her and there was an odd pleading in his eyes, an unspoken 'be nice' he pulled her gently in front of him.

  
"This is Jubilation Lee"

She found herself under the woman's stare, she didn't look through her as the Prince had she almost seemed to watch her and then she smiled, as if she'd seen something hat she hadn't been expecting.

  
"Welcome to my home Jubilation. I am Dark Angel"

She felt a little odd, as if the woman, Dark Angel had tugged at a corner of her soul then she felt her mouth curling at the edges into an answering grin.

"Call me Jubilee"

Dark Angels smile widened and then she looked at the Prince and it softened slightly.

  
"Ta'nell, where did you find him this time"

The Prince looked uncomfortable and then shrugged

"In the woods, he was only trying his wings milady"

She watched Dark Angels half smile at that and smiled as the woman hugged him closer.

"No harm done then, Logan I have a few things to do, your usual room is your's the one next to it will have to do for Jubilee, you don't normally bring guests, Damon will show you the way"

The prince had vanished during the speech and Dark Angels eyes were suddenly very far away as the little boy rose from her lap and ushered them into the house. Jubilee looked over her shoulder once as they went in and was almost sure she saw a tear trace down Dark Angels face as she looked out into the woods.

   [1]: mailto:lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com



	9. Angels Would Fall

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced

SUMMARY: Thought = Action a look at what happens in a friendship that's become unbalanced.

DISCLAIMER: Everything you recognise belongs to Marvel, lucky them, Anyone you don't know which includes The DarkAngel, Daemon and Remy's mysterious twin are mine, I made them up in my mad little head, any reference to people real or fictional is a terrible mistake or new psychic powers. 

THANKS: Agora Escape, Saccharine and Galen Phoneix its nice to know someones reading along J 

FEEDBACK: *deep breath* feedback will be worshiped adored looked over and poured with melted chocolate covered in whipped cream eaten and cherished nourished and thanked for later, everyone who feeds the feedback machine gets the X Man/Woman of choice covered in the feedback chocolate combo and hand delivered via my mail @ the following address. [lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com][1]

**__**

Broken Wings

Part Nine 

Angels Would Fall

"What is it you need Logan?"

He looked at the woman in front of him the tired circles under her eyes speaking volumes for her life, he felt a twinge of guilt under the pain he was feeling.

"I need ya to take care of Jubilee, she'll be safe here"

Dark Angel nodded as if he had asked a question instead of making a statement. Her eyes were clouded though.

"I will not keep her here by force, the restraint hurts to much"

He nodded, he could ask for no more, he hadn't wanted to ask this much but he was on the run again now, and having Jube's with him, that would be too much. It hurt to leave her behind, had hurt every time he'd had to do it, but now, it would hurt more to have her die on his account.

Nodding once to the slim silent figure in black he stood and strode off into the woods, he needed to think now, more than he ever had before, needed the solitude of nature.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice that Dark Angels eyes followed him until he was out of hearing distance before they turned back to the house and the it was to speak.

"You can come out now"

*****************************************************************************************************************************

She swore silently, she hadn't made a sound she was sure of it except for that tiny angry noise when she had found out the Wolvie planned to leave her behind again. But somehow Dark Angel had heard, and now she was probably going to get told off for eavesdropping. That's what any of the others would have done, and she felt pretty bad about it herself.

Stepping out of the shadows of the porch she met those dark purple eyes, they looked almost unreadable. Sadness was the only prevalent emotion, as of somewhere along the line life had beaten her with a stick and she was still recovering. 

"Sit down Jubilee"

Her name was rolled off of her tongue, the voice was accentless, except for the odd catch around the vowels, she really would have liked to know where this woman come from. She obeyed though, sinking down onto the porch steps, slightly below and to the right of Dark Angel, she was upset enough to go on the defensive.

"I won't stay here, I'll go back to Westchester first"

Dark Angel didn't look upset, in fact she looked as if there was laughter at the back of her eyes.

"I didn't think you would, but Logan wanted it that way"

That made her really angry, how could he, after he promised, she had almost gotten to her feet to go after him when slim white fingers closed over her wrist.

"Don't, this decision hurt him to arrive at almost as much as it hurts you to hear. Perhaps more"

Hypocrite, how did she know? Well she was Wolvie's _friend_, but the woman was shaking her head.

"I'm an alpha class empath Jubilee, however hard I try not to 'hear' your feelings, and Logan's they're being shouted at me, I can't help but know"

Alpha class empathy, a blessing, perhaps, but it sounded more like a curse. No wonder she lived out here all by herself, and Daemon was obviously her baby…

"Does he have it too?"

For a moment there was confusion in Dark Angel's eyes and then understanding before she shook her head.

"Daemon inherited more from his father than me"

"His dad had wings?"

She didn't try to reign in her curiosity, it was as much as said that Dark Angel wasn't going to try to keep her here against her will, and she wasn't going to stay willingly. She had felt more alive on this trip than at any other time, and she was with Wolvie again, that was all important.

"No, those come from me, his fathers talents were more of an inward facing nature"

The sadness was back in Dark Angels eyes, but she didn't query it, she knew that look, the intense need for privacy. She had worn it and had it ignored lots of times. A wince traced those pale features.

"Speaking of wings"

Her voice rose slightly.

"Ta'nell, could you come here please"

There were sounds from inside, like someone coming down the stairs. Dark Angels eyes moved from the woods to meet Jubilees, the pain in them was raw.

"I was hoping Logan would have returned for this, it is a lot to inflict on someone, especially Ta'nell" 

Before she could ask 'what the hells goin' on' the Prince appeared in the doorway, and Dark Angel shucked the black sweater she was wearing before turning away from them both.

A dark tattoo was revealed, it was stark, and yet beautiful, black wings, every feather perfectly etched spread over her back, there was a sheen to her skin, almost like sweat but pinkish tinged. She looked away and saw Ta'nell, he looked as if he was going to heave, and right over her.

"Angel, I, I can't"

Those eyes, more black than purple, looked over her shoulder at them, the pain in them was so deep.

"It will be worse if you don't, and I cannot vouch for my control"

The accent had escaped her, a pure British, a lot like Jono's mental voice. Ta'nell drew out a knife, but his hands shook so badly that he dropped it. Reaching out swearing she caught it before it hit her outstretched leg.

"bub, you've gotta watch what your doin' with these" 

She met Dark Angels eyes, and could almost see what was expected of her, but she had to ask, her mind had pieced the bits together fast, college education would do that to you.

"I've gotta cut the wings free, right?"

Dark Angel nodded. 'Don't think about it Lee' her mental voice was firm 'you've done worse' and kneeling up she sank the knife into Dark Angel's skin.

   [1]: mailto:lost_and_frozen_soul@lycos.com



End file.
